Toby
Toby is a reccuring character in the ''Metal Saga'', first appearing in Beyblade: Metal Masters as one of the primary antagonists. He is the childhood best friend of Masamune Kadoya and Zeo Abyss, and the original leader of Team Dungeon until he came down with a lethal illness. Beforehand he and his best friends made a pact to become number one, during Zeo's journey to help Toby, he got help from a man named Dr. Ziggurat to heal Toby. But instead Ziggurat healed Toby using Hades Inc's arrangement System whihc hypmotized Toby into his alter Ego Faust. Faust was to power the new energy system through the Spiral Force but was stopped and freed by Zeo and Masamune. Toby has now got his life back, with only the price of a different hair color change he now lives with Zeo and Masamune as Team Dungeon. As a child, he owned Rock Aries 145WD but after his arrangement he was peaired with Twisted Tempo 145WD. But now owns a his own beyblade; Spiral Lyre ED145 MF. Physical Apperance Toby is a rather small and skinny, caucasian teenager with shoulder length grey hair which was originally brown but turned grey by the arrangment. He also has piercing blue eyes that always have a kind emotion but fearsome passion in them. Toby wears a light brown jacket with its sleeved roled up over a black hoodie that pokes out at the arms and hood. Toby also sports brown pants that hang over his shoes. Personality Toby is a naturally kind and loving person, willing to be anyone's friend. He was quick to befriend Zeo and Masamune as they shared his love for beyblade. Toby is also very optomistic, even when he was dying he was sick with a smile, trying to not allow his friends to know his despair. Toby is also extremley forgiving, forgiving Zeo for mistakingly handing over Toby to Ziggurat and forgiving Masamune for leaving. Beyblade: Metal Masters Background: Sickness and Friendship Toby grew up in America, training his love for beyblade at the Dungeon Gym. He soon met a weaker blader named Zeo who he easily befriended and helped. He and Zeo also meet a young boy traveling from Japan named Masamune Kadoya. Toby befriended Masamune when no one else would and introduced him into the trio at Dungeon Gym. Soon enough the three became best friends and formed Team Dungeon. Together they trained vigourously and under Toby's leadership finnaly defeated their overbearing rival Vince and his team in the regional championships. Proving themselves as beybladers, Toby and his two best friends vowed to become number one, but Toby came down with a terrible illness that threatened his life. Masamune left back to Japan while Zeo remained at Toby's side, hoping to help somehow. With no where else to turn, Zeo left Toby in Dr. Ziggurat of Hades Inc's care. The Perfect Blader In the hands of Hades Inc, Toby's potential as a beyblader took the mad doctor Ziggurat's eye. He cured Toby's illness using the Arrangement System which unlocked Toby's potential as a beyblader, but to keep him under his watch Ziggurat hypmotized Toby into an alter ego called Faust. Faust was the perfect beyblade of Hades Inc and was chosen to power the ultimate energy system. This energy system would be fueled by Faust's partener beyblade, Twisted Tempo. This energy source would fuel the ultimate weapon known as the Spiral Force. Faust's only job was to use his powers to spin Tempo and power the machine but was interrupted when his former friend Masamune and Masamune's partener Gingka arrived to stop him. Faust easily dominates the both of them in battle but because of an outside interfearance to the Spiral Force. The shock released causes all three of their beys to stop spinning. With the spiral force stopped momentarrilly, Gingka moves to stop the energy fueling it while Masamune tries to free Toby's mine. Faust battles Masamune, easily able to defeat him and nearly does so until Zeo arrives to help. Faust uses his powers to control time and space with the energy to travel through his memories. In these memories, Zeo and Masamune remind Toby of who he is, and free's his mind of "Faust". With the spiral force stopped and Toby free and healed, they all return home to the Dungeon Gym. Beyblade: Metal Fury TBA Battles Beyblades *'Rock Aries 145WD' was Toby's original Beyblade. It was discarded when Toby came down with his illness, think he was not going to blade ever again, he did not need it. *'Twisted Tempo 145WD' was Toby's second beyblade after his arrangement into Faust. It is derived from his original beyblade and used to power the Spiral Core. After Toby's mind was freed, he discarded the beyblade for a new one. *'Spiral Lyre ED145MF' is Toby's current beyblade that was hand crafted at the Dungeon Gym. It is his own original partener Beyblade that is very similar to Zeo's Spiral Fox. Special Moves *'Crash String': Toby's first special move where he casts the Lyre's strings to enhance his Bey's power. He first used this in Unison with Zeo's Buster Tail. Trivia *His alter ego, Faust is similar to Zeo Zagart from the Original Series *It is unknown what Toby did to Rock Aries 145WD and Twisted Tempo 145WD. *Toby has owned two beys with a 145WD combo. *His seiyu Koki Miyata voiced Mystel of the orignal series. *It is possible that the disease he had was caused by a blood clot in the artery. That caused him to be paralyzed from the waist down. It is an extremely rare disease which was healed through the Arrange System. *Toby is the third blader to have an Alter-ego (Faust), the first being Ryo Hagane (Phoenix), and the second being Benkei Hanawa (The Masked Bull.) Gallery Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Metal Masters Character